Field
The present specification generally relates to indoor and outdoor waveguide system networks and, more specifically, to design tools and methods for designing, ordering, and providing manufacturing and installation instructions for waveguide system networks such as Fiber-to-the-X (“FTTx”) optical fiber system networks.
Technical Background
Fiber optic cables are an attractive alternative to bulky traditional conductor cables (e.g., copper) in waveguide systems allowing for a wide bandwidth data transmission while simultaneously transporting multiple signals and traffic types and/or high-speed Internet access, especially as data rates increase. As the use of fiber optics migrates into numerous consumer electronics applications, such as connecting computer peripherals by the use of fiber optic cable assemblies, there will be a consumer-driven expectation for cables and associated waveguide systems having improved performance, compatibility with future communication protocols, and a broad range of use.
Currently, customers seeking to build waveguide system networks such as FTTx optical fiber system networks typically are required to utilize multiple system tools and processes to design a network, order the necessary parts, and install the network design. Such customers tend to utilize high labor rate employees such as specialized design engineers to plot, map, and design indoor and outdoor waveguide system networks including, for example, fiber optic system networks. The design engineers often first build their design upon paper maps and transition the design to a Computer-Aided Design (“CAD”) software program, or they build the design in a complex CAD environment. The design engineers or other employees then create a bill-of-materials (“BOM”), which they proceed to have to manually cross-reference with vendor's part numbers before submitting the BOM to a procurement department to place a purchase order to the vendor. Such multi-step processes utilizing various systems and employees tends to result in a costly and time-intensive efforts.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative less costly and time-intensive system tools to design, order, and provide manufacturing and installation instructions for waveguide system networks, such as FTTx optical fiber system networks.